<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexually Transmitted Super Soldier Serum by Fodforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348504">Sexually Transmitted Super Soldier Serum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fodforever/pseuds/Fodforever'>Fodforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whatever It Takes - The Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Condoms, Doctor/Patient, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex, doctor steve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:59:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fodforever/pseuds/Fodforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is exactly what it sounds like. Steve transfers part of the serum to Tony through sex. Not all of it, basically just enough to make Tony look and feel ten years younger. And also it shortens his refractory period. Also there’s med-kink. Maybe it’s worse than it sounds, I don’t know anymore haha… </p><p>This is a spin-off of a chapter from the previous story in this series wherein Bruce finds out Tony and Steve are sleeping together due to an abnormality in Tony’s blood sample. The first chapter is nearly identical to that, but the rest is original content.</p><p>See the Notes in chapter one for more detail on what "med-kink" entails.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whatever It Takes - The Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Medical kink" is a broad term and I get how it might squick some people out. There isnt anything crazy or graphic in this fic. Mainly Steve and Tony get into the idea that Steve's semen is potentially medically necessary for Tony. There is some dirty talk around that, and eventually they play doctor. </p><p>If that's not your thing, turn back now!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce spends two months after Thanos in one of Tony’s most isolated properties in the Alps. The Hulk has never just <em> refused </em> to come out before, especially when Bruce has been in danger. He thinks if he gets calm enough, meditates enough, he can figure out how to “fix” this.</p><p>Bruce never thought he’d be <em> trying </em> to get Hulk to come out. Five years ago he would have given anything for the other guy to suddenly develop a case of stage fright.</p><p>After two months, he thinks he understands why Hulk won’t come out, but he’s no closer to actually getting him to emerge. Bruce decides to go back to the New York compound and continue his research there. He might as well be with the team, and if Hulk does decide to show, he’s sure Tony and the rest will help him manage.</p><p>He misses Thor and the Guardians leaving by a week. He would never tell Thor, but he’s relieved the compound is fairly calm as a result of their absence. Tony gives him the run-down of how the team is functioning and offers him some lab space of his own down in his workshop. </p><p>Things are calm for a single day. The day after Bruce gets back, they all get the call from Steve via their nano earpieces.</p><p>“There’s some sort of sentient plant attacking the Brooklyn Bridge, all available Avengers assemble. Coordinates to follow… or just head out to Brooklyn, you’ll see it.” </p><p>Bruce stiffens at the familiar twinge of rage pulsing at the edges of his consciousness. Tony comes up to him, already half-covered in his nano-armor.</p><p>“You coming with, Green Bean?” asks Tony.</p><p>Bruce tries, he focuses on the danger, on the people who may get hurt by this mystery plant. But it’s no good. The feeling fades and Hulk is gone.</p><p>Bruce sighs. “I guess not.” He motions to his un-transformed body. “I - I’ll be on the comms if you need any research… sentient plant, maybe I can find something if it’s similar to any known flora?”</p><p>“Sounds good Brucie, I’ll send you the live feed from the armor.”  </p><p>Tony shoots off like a rocket out of the compound, leaving Bruce alone with his frustration. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In the end the team defeats the antagonistic plant fairly easily. </p><p>Wanda is able to remove it from the bridge with her magic and Falcon and Vision distract it while Tony stuns it with an electric shock. The port authority helps wrap the unconscious plant-creature in a net and it’s taken away to be held in a containment unit for further study.</p><p>Bruce feels useless until Tony tells him Friday is picking up some kind of micro-spore on the suit that came off of the plant. When the team returns, Bruce leads the decontamination procedure for them to re-enter the compound. He also takes several samples of the spore, and a sample of each team member’s blood for analysis (except Vision, who doesn’t have blood… Bruce really should set up a time to better understand what is going on there…). </p><p>For the first time in weeks he feels useful, conducting a variety of tests and experiments on his samples to ensure everyone is safe. </p><p>His positive outlook crashes to a halt when he gets to Tony’s blood sample. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tony and Steve are in the middle of “post-mission we’re alive” sex when Bruce calls. It’s Tony’s third-favorite kind of Steve sex, after Shower Sex and Steve-Takes-Control Sex… more often than not they have Steve drive things since he’s still pretty skittish that he might hurt Tony accidentally. He’s never come close, and Tony assures him there’s no need to be so concerned, but Steve persists. Tony has been toying around with fucking Steve in the armor, that way Steve can let go and the strength differential would be more even…</p><p>Steve is half-way down Tony’s throat and about to come when Friday insists that Bruce’s call is urgent. </p><p>Tony groans around Steve’s errection and lifts off. He continues to stroke Steve as he tells Friday, “No video Fri, just put the call through.”</p><p>“Tony, uh, look you need to come down to the lab.” says Bruce. </p><p>Tony eyes Steve’s pulsing errection. “Can it wait… two minutes?” </p><p>“Tony… Tony there’s something wrong with your blood sample. You need to get down here.” Bruce sounds worried. Really worried. </p><p>Tony’s hand stills over Steve, who has begun to go soft at what he has overheard anyway.</p><p>“Be right there. Friday, end call.” </p><p>He turns to Steve, who is white as a sheet. “Hey, why the face? We don’t know anything yet, it’ll be fine.”</p><p>Steve gathers Tony to him in a loose hug, like he’s afraid he’ll break. He takes a deep breath. “Can I come with you down to the lab?” </p><p>Tony squeezes him back, hard, and says “I think I’m gonna insist on it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They enter the lab, and Tony cuts right to it. “What do you see?"</p><p>Bruce glances at Steve uncertainty. Tony waves an impatient hand, "It's fine, I want Steve here too.”</p><p>Bruce pauses for a moment at that, then shrugs, if Tony wants Steve in the loop that’s his call.</p><p>“It’s not the spore, or I don’t think it is. No one else on the team has an irregular blood sample, and it would be strange that only you were affected since you have the most protection. The armor has a filtration system, right?”</p><p>Tony confirms, “Yeah it’s air-tight. It can go underwater, into space. The spores shouldn’t have had any way in.”</p><p>Bruce nods. “That’s what I thought, which means… something else is going on with you Tony.” Bruce pulls up a few different holo-screens. “Here is an example of a normal, healthy blood sample, this is Sam’s.”</p><p>The screen shows a simple map of the blood sample and a few stats.</p><p>“And here is the blood sample we have on file from Tony from last year.” The second screen comes up.</p><p>“They look the same.” says Steve.</p><p>“Right,” says Bruce, “A year ago Tony’s blood looked totally typical, just like Sam’s. But here’s what it looks like now.” Bruce dismisses Sam’s screen and brings up Tony’s new results alongside his old ones. At first glance they look similar, but there’s a series of flags and markers on the new one, and the lab results in the corner have several readings that are highlighted in red.</p><p>“What does this mean Bruce? My biology is pretty rusty.” says Tony.</p><p>Bruce looks troubled, and pulls up another couple of screens. “Here is my blood sample, and Steve’s.” </p><p>Steve and Tony stare in disbelief. Tony’s new blood sample now looks more similar to Bruce’s blood, or Steves than it does to his own blood results from a year ago. </p><p>Tony turns back to Bruce for an explanation, and is startled to see him tinged with green. He looks like he’s barely holding it together.</p><p>“I need you to tell me the truth Tony. Have you been <em> experimenting on yourself </em>?”</p><p>Steve’s eyebrows shoot up and he looks to Tony for his answer as well.</p><p>“What? Brucie-bear, no! I swear, I left all that behind me with extremis. I haven’t been doing any sort of bioresearch at all. I can show you my work logs.” </p><p>Steve relaxes immediately. He trusts Tony.</p><p>Bruce also looks relieved, but still wary. “So you haven’t revived extremis, and you’re not trying to, I don’t know, replicate anything like the super-soldier serum?”</p><p>“No, I swear on the memory of my mother, I’m not.” says Tony, dead serious. </p><p>“Bruce, Tony isn’t doing this, so what could be? What do these blood results mean?” asks Steve.</p><p>Bruce rubs his fingers at the corners of his eyes, slightly dislodging his glasses. “Honestly I did notice some changes in Tony when I first saw him. In a lot of ways he looks better than he did the last time I saw him, which was what, over two years ago?” </p><p>Bruce looks at Tony and starts ticking things off on his fingers. “Not as much grey hair, leaner, more muscle mass, more youthful skin, fewer wrinkles… I just thought he was dying his hair, working out more, maybe botox…”</p><p>Tony squawks at that. “I do not use botox! I’m just aging like a fine wine, nothing wrong with that!” </p><p>Steve tries to look at Tony with fresh eyes, and Bruce is right. He really does look better than he did a couple of years ago. Hell, even six or eight months ago. </p><p>“Friday?” asks Steve, “Can you pull up an image of Tony from eight months ago, and what he looks like currently and put them side by side?”</p><p>The three of them look and it’s… well it’s obvious. Tony lets out a little disgruntled noise. </p><p>Eight months ago he looked, well he looked good, but it’s the face Tony remembers. It’s the face he would expect to see when he looks in the mirror. Tony partied hard in his youth, and he <em> is </em> in his mid-forties. He’d made his peace with getting older a few years ago, he’s happy where he is… but the image of him now, as he <em> actually </em> is… jesus he looks about 30, maybe 35 tops. He can’t remember the last time he looked this good. </p><p>“What the fuck? I swear Bruce, I’m not even on a juice cleanse!” says Tony. </p><p>Bruce shakes his head. “I don’t understand how this could happen. The similarities in your blood to the super soldier serum almost look like you’re getting micro-doses of the serum? Your DNA is almost the same as your old sample, 90-something percent I’d guess without further analysis. But these markers,” he points to the little flags on the sample, “they definitely point to a fundamental change in your blood, your DNA.” </p><p>Steve doesn’t understand. “How is this possible? Are you saying Tony has somehow been injected with the serum? Or injected with small amounts over time?”</p><p>Bruce sighs. “I don’t know, I’ll need to do more tests. His blood sample isn’t the same as yours Steve, or mine, which has similar markers due to my experimentation which resulted in The Hulk. His sample is somewhere in the middle. In fact it is more like Sam’s than yours, but there are definite changes. And those changes look a lot like the serum.” </p><p>He turns to Tony. “And you’re obviously showing physical changes. So if you’re not purposely trying to alter yourself we need to figure out what the hell is happening.” </p><p>Tony goes pale, and then flushes. “Um, you said it’s like I’m getting microdoses of super soldier DNA?”</p><p>“Yes?” Bruce says. Steve looks at him confused.</p><p>“Oh god, this is… yep things are about to get awkward.”</p><p>“Tony, what??” asks Bruce.</p><p>Tony strokes his almost jet-black facial hair (how had he missed that the grey was disappearing?). Tony glances at Steve. “So I think, I maaay know part of what might be causing this.”</p><p>Steve still looks lost.</p><p>Tony takes a breath and explains. “So, here’s the thing. Sex can cause people to spread and catch all sorts of things, right?”</p><p>“<em> Yes </em>?” Bruce says, clearly not seeing where Tony is going with this. </p><p>Tony eyes Steve meaningfully, and takes his hand.</p><p>“Oh.” says Bruce. “OH. Umm, wow, wait… what?”</p><p>Steve is catching up now, and beginning to blush. “Right, sorry Bruce, we told the team just a few weeks after the reunification, but you were gone… and then Thanos, and then you were off in the Alps…”</p><p>Bruce takes his glasses off and closes his eyes. “Well, I mean I saw you two were getting along really well… Wait, Steve likes men? Gah, sorry let’s focus on the issue, Tony’s health.”</p><p>Bruce is back in science mode. “So you’ve been together almost… eight months? I think I’ll need to run some more tests. And… I may need to ask some pretty personal questions about your sexual activity.”</p><p>Steve blushes. </p><p>“I’m an open book!” says Tony. </p><p>Bruce pulls up a new holo-screen and gets ready to record their findings.</p><p>“You know,” says Tony, “it’s too bad we’ll probably have to bury any of your findings Bruce, this would make a killer research publication: <em> Discovering STSSS, Sexually Transmitted Super Soldier Serum </em>”!</p><p>Steve buries his face in his hands. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. More Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce asks his questions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce takes a deep breath and appears to be gathering himself. Tony is pretty sure he’s doing his meditative breathing. </p><p>Steve is also on edge, but Tony is in high spirits. He braced himself to hear that he has some rare aggressive form of cancer, or that he would be medically benched from being Iron Man. This comparatively seems like good news. Plus he gets to embarrass the absolute hell out of Steve by talking about their sex life (a topic which he has been banned from addressing in conversation by almost everyone in the compound).</p><p>“Ask away, doc” says Tony.</p><p>“I know you know, but once again, I am not a medical doctor. Honestly, we may want to bring Cho in if you’re comfortable with that?” </p><p>Tony shrugs, but Steve’s blush deepens about three shades. </p><p>Tony is pretty sure Steve would rather eat his own shield than tell Helen Cho about their sex life.</p><p>“Why don’t we start with you and see where we get? My life doesn’t appear to be in imminent danger, right? I mean, if anything I’ve stumbled on the fountain of youth. And fountain is right, you should really see-“</p><p>Steve squeezes Tony’s hand so tightly that it skirts being painful. “I think, when Bruce said he would need to hear about our private lives he meant more <em> medical </em> stuff, Tony.”</p><p>Tony huffs. “Well we don’t know <em> what </em> he might need to-“</p><p>Bruce has stopped typing and cuts Tony off. “Steve’s right Tony, let’s stick to my questions. That will make this as painless as possible.”</p><p>Tony rolls his eyes but moves to sit opposite Bruce, pulling a stool around the other side of the lab table. He leaves enough room for Steve to pull up another next to him, which he does.</p><p>“How long exactly have you been sexually active with one another?” says Bruce.</p><p>Steve answers, “The first few times were nine months ago. Then we were apart for a month while we settled the Accords. We’ve been, um, with each other regularly since then.” Steve gives up and just embraces how red he is getting. Maybe if he turns purple he’ll pass out and be saved this indignity. </p><p>Bruce marks something down on his Stark Pad, and asks “And how often do you have intercourse? Ideally you would estimate a total, and also, the umm, percentage of that total amount that Tony is the receiving party.”</p><p>Tony looks close to laughing, but Steve doesn’t think this is funny. At all. </p><p>“That’s hard to know, we don’t exactly keep track…” Steve says, remaining stoic.</p><p>“Hmm, I think the split may be 60/40? Or… oh I know,” says Tony. “Friday, over the last eight months, on average how often have Steve and I had sex? And what’s the breakdown for who is top vs bottom?”</p><p>Steve is mortified. And suddenly suspicious. </p><p>“How would Friday know that Tony?! Is she watching? You said that she wasn’t, that your security system halts recordings and that we have privacy when we-“ He can’t say it. It’s some metal block left over from growing up in the 20s and 30s. People just didn’t talk about these things. Even the blue humor he heard in the army was full of inuendo and coded language. </p><p>Tony reaches out and touches his arm. “Hey no, Friday isn’t <em> spying </em> . She does go offline and there are no recordings… but… she’s an AI Steve, even if she isn’t peeping, she can’t <em> fully </em> shut down. Think of it like, she isn’t actively aware, but there is subconscious data that gets stored which she can now access.</p><p>“I don’t know that I understand, or know how to feel about that.” says Steve. “… but I guess if she can help us answer these questions, let’s hear it.” </p><p>Tony looks apologetic, and says “Okay Fri, gather that data, and stay as surface as you can, no need to analyze specifics… yet.” </p><p>Steve stands and begins to pace, like sitting and listening to an AI give a report about their sex life is just too much to ask.</p><p>“Sure Boss, over the last eight months you two have had sex within my observable range 369 times, an average of 1.57 times a day. Steve was the “top” 48.6 percent of the time, Tony was the “top” 31.9 percent of the time. The other 19.5 percent which resulted in orgasm were oral sex acts which were split fairly evenly for who received and who performed the oral stim-“</p><p>“Okay <em> thank you </em> Friday!” says Steve, nearly choking in his own panic in a rush to prevent them from having to hear Friday say the words “oral stimulation.” </p><p>Bruce simply records the data and moves on.</p><p>“And you’ve been having unprotected sex from the start?” Bruce asks. </p><p>Steve feels judged, even though Bruce’s tone and face are as blank as a still pond.</p><p>“Yep,” says Tony, “I was clean and we figured Steve’s serum meant he was too.”</p><p>Bruce nods and makes more notes.</p><p>“Tony, I know it must be hard to pin-point since as of now this appears to have accumulated slowly over time, but can you think of any other side effects? How is your appetite? Your sleep? Have you noticed any changes? I can download a more detailed survey which may jog your memory, but does anything jump out?”</p><p>“Yeah that’s difficult Bruce… I guess I have been feeling just… good? Sleep has been better, I have more energy, it’s easier to focus. Oh, wait I think I’ve got one!” he looks triumphant.</p><p>“My refractory period is definitely shorter, and more like it was when I was 25-30?”</p><p>Steve makes a muffled noise, but does his best to remove his pained expression and be quiet.</p><p>“Okay, that’s an important change. Can you describe that more?” says Bruce, typing away.</p><p>Tony rubs his fingers under the underside of his chin. “I’d say a year ago, once I came, I was done for the night, or day. Basically one and done. Lately two organisms in a few hours is no problem. With enough time I can get to three. Steve remember on the 4th of July when we-“</p><p>Bruce interrupts this time. “Okay Tony, that’s good. I’m going to have you fill out a more detailed questionnaire on your own time. </p><p>Steve is getting more worried as the questions mount. “Bruce, do you have any idea what is happening, or what it means?</p><p>Bruce pushes his glasses up his nose and adopts his most professional, science-lecture tone. “Well our basic theory right now is that intercourse is the delivery method. Anal suppositories work because the anal cavity is highly adept at absorbing things directly into the bloodsteam. It’s why something like HIV is transmitted so quickly through anal intercourse. So somehow Tony is absorbing your dna through your semen. Normally that would not be possible, but your semen may be acting more like stem cells than regular sperm cells due to the serum? I’m not sure, we need to run more tests.”</p><p>Steve knows how medical testing goes. It’s endless, and there’s rarely any answers at the end of it all.</p><p>Bruce continues. “Just a few more questions. What is the longest you two have gone without having sex? </p><p>Tony thinks hard, “Umm… Friday?”</p><p>“Two days.”</p><p>Bruce’s eyebrows raise. “So for the last eight months, the longest you’ve ever gone between sessions is two days?”</p><p>“Yeah I guess,” says Tony. “I think that must have been when Steve was on the other side of the world for that thing with the werewolf-people? Oh hey didn’t I have that week-long SI tech conference in California? But oh, yeah I flew home early from that…” </p><p>Steve blushes. </p><p>“Okay that may be significant.” says Bruce.</p><p>“Why?” asks Steve.</p><p>“I’m worried Tony’s body may have come to rely on the micro-dose. For example, we aren’t sure what would happen if he went cold turkey. Would there be cell damage? Would his now highly-functioning immune system break down? Will the cells with the serum markers revert all at once causing years of aging in a very short time-frame? These are all unknowns.”</p><p>“Ha,” says Tony, “I guess you need to fuck me every day or I might die.”</p><p>“This is not funny, Tony. What if we are called away from each other for a long period of time before we figure this out? What if this really harms you? I need you to take this seriously!” Steve is red again, but this time it’s in anger.</p><p>Tony sobers and quickly pulls Steve into a hug. “I’m sorry. You’re right. We’ll figure it out, Bruce is on the case.”</p><p>Bruce looks at them a long moment. “Huh,” he thinks, “They’re in love.” He makes some final notes, and gives them marching orders.</p><p>“Okay first Tony, you will need to either abstain from penetrative sex or use condoms for the foreseeable future. We need to observe how long the serum stays active in your system, and if there is deterioration or negative side effects when you are cut off from... the source. Then I’ll need you to provide a blood sample at the same time every day for next two weeks.” </p><p>Steve nods, this is good, they have a plan. </p><p>Bruce takes another vile of blood from Tony with practiced movements. He then turns to Steve. “I’m really sorry Steve, but I’d also like to get a sample from you.”</p><p>Steve rolls up his sleeve. “That’s fine Bruce, whatever you need.” </p><p>Bruce blinks, his cheeks dusted pink and he clears his throat. “Well, that is, I meant a sperm sample.” </p><p>Steve swallows. </p><p>Bruce turns to a small cabinet and opens it, pulling out a small plastic cup with a lid. He hands it silently to Steve.</p><p>“Right, I’ll just… use the bathroom down here and be right back.</p><p>Tony makes to follow him and Steve stops so abruptly that Tony almost crashes into him.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Steve asks.</p><p>Tony looks at him like he’s crazy. “I’m coming with you! That’s standard practice for these kinds of things, right Bruce? The spouse can come with?”</p><p>Bruce appears to be reaching his limit. “Just put the sample in the mini-fridge with the biohazard symbol when you’re done Steve. I’m going to head upstairs to give you some privacy.” </p><p>He clicks a few things on his pad and briskly exits, leaving Steve there next to Tony holding the small cup. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There isn’t a lot of room in the workshop bathroom. Unlike the other bathrooms in the compound, it’s purely functional. A toilet, a sink, and a (comparatively) small walk-in shower. It’s meant to get the job done when Tony is on an all-night science bender so intense, he can’t even bother to go upstairs. It’s hardly been used, since every night he heads up to bed at a semi-reasonable hour to be with Steve. </p><p>Steve can’t believe he’s agreed to this. Well, he can, because he’s scared and tense and pretty much the last thing he wants to do is jerk off into a little cup by himself. </p><p>Although he’s never had any issues, he is slightly wary that he might not be able to get going, given the circumstances. </p><p>Tony doesn’t seem to have the same qualms though, because he quickly unzips Steve’s pants and leans up so he can whisper into his ear. Steve almost comments that it’s just the two of them, he doesn’t need to talk into his ear like that...</p><p>But then Tony starts talking.</p><p>“Jesus Steve, do have any idea how hard I had to hold it together in there? Hearing about how good your cum is for me? How it’s making me better?”</p><p>Tony’s hands are around him now, both of them, just applying firm pressure up and down the length.</p><p>“I can’t believe we have to use condoms. If I’d know this was going to happen I would have enjoyed our last time bareback more. Feeling you so raw and hard inside me. Feeling your cum spill into me, filling me up. God I love that feeling.”</p><p>Steve is leaking enough now that Tony has lubrication to work with. He begins running both of his hands over Steve in random, erratic patterns, like he can’t even focus on a single technique to pull him off. </p><p>Steve’s head lolls against Tony’s, temple to temple. He’s already close, fuck, where’s that cup?</p><p>Oh yeah, he’s holding it. </p><p>“Hmm, it’s been a while since I gave you a hand-job. There always seems to be so much else to do… but this is nice, I get to really watch you.”</p><p>Steve opens his eyes to see Tony looking down. Gazing at his hands running over Steve, the head of his cock appearing and disappearing faster and faster as Tony works him. </p><p>Steve lets out a low moan, he can almost forget why they are doing this. His worry about Tony floating away as his balls tighten and he edges closer.</p><p>“Steve, you’re so beautiful” Tony says, and Steve almost laughs, because Tony’s head is still bowed, and he is definitely talking to Steve’s errection. The laughter dies immediately though, when Steve hears what Tony says next.</p><p>“Can’t wait to see you come. Wish you were in me, giving me what I need. Uh, taking care of me, coming in me so hard and so hot. Giving me my medicine…”</p><p>At that Steve comes, and it’s only his super-soldier reflexes that allow him to get the cup up in time to catch the ejaculate. He comes and comes, almost worried that the cup will overflow. Eventually he stops, the liquid just a centimeter below the edge. He quickly adds the lid and sets the container on the edge of the sink, desperate to get at Tony in return.</p><p>Steve drops to his knees, and pulls at Tony’s pants so roughly they rip open.</p><p>“Oh god” says Tony, leaning back to grip the sink and just hold on.</p><p>Steve doesn’t hold back. He’s too worked up, both from the intensity of what Tony has been saying and the whole situation. He swallows Tony down without any thought to technique or finesse. Just consumes him, sucking desperately until Tony comes in just a matter of seconds. </p><p>Tony pants, leaning against the sink, eyes closed.</p><p>Once his breathing calms down he says “I think that’s the fasted I’ve ever come. Even like, counting my teenage years, when I was on a hair trigger. Fuck.” </p><p>Steve is still on his knees, leaning heavily against Tony’s hip, mind reeling. </p><p>Tony runs his hands through Steve’s hair, slowly massaging the scalp. They stay like that for several minutes before Steve stands and they tuck each other back in (Tony’s pants are a lost cause, but he pulls them up enough that they cover the essentials. He’ll change as soon as they get upstairs).</p><p>“Come on Stevia, let’s go find a cheeseburger.”</p><p>Steve rolls his eyes. He tries not to hound Tony, but he really <em>does </em> eat way too many burgers and fries.</p><p>“Hey I see that look!” says Tony.</p><p>“I’ll have you know my bloodwork shows I’m in perfect health. Better than perfect!” </p><p>Steve surpresses a sigh and follows him up the staircase. If Bruce is able to figure this out and ensure Tony is safe, Steve will buy Tony a mountain of burgers.</p><p>As of now he doesn't have much of an appetite.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dubious science and smut (pretty much the summary for this whole fic...)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony does a variety of tests, including a blood test, every day for the next two weeks. On day fifteen Bruce reconvenes with him and Steve to go over the results. </p><p>
  <span>Bruce pulls up the halo-screen and launches right into it. “So far there has been no degradation of the change we initially observed. What that means, is that Tony’s blood looks exactly the same as it did two weeks ago, even though he is no longer absorbing the serum through sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony relaxes, but Steve doesn’t feel much relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So does this mean that he would be fine if for some reason we were separated and he wouldn’t, ah, get my… umm…” Steve stutters. It’s the most flustered Bruce has ever seen him. Apparently two weeks hasn’t done much to get him comfortable with talking about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighs. “Well there’s a lot we still don’t know… but yes, it seems that way. However, just to be sure I’d like you to continue to use condoms for at least another month, and for Tony to continue daily bloodwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small groan escapes Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve presses on, “Of course, we will do whatever you recommend, Bruce. Did you – did you learn anything from, um, my sample?” Steve is red again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce pulls up another screen. “Well, there were certainly some things that jumped out as differentiators from what is considered “normal.” In terms of sperm count and volume, the sample had ten-times the average sperm count and was six-times the average volume. In addition, regular sperm cells are usually easily damaged, and degrade within a few minutes outside of the body. Yours remained active and had no degradation almost 48 hours after your sample was provided.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what does that mean?” asks Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In general it just means your sperm is like the rest of you, incredibly resilient, and well above average… why it is able to transfer the serum is still in question. I’ve begun a genome sequence and a few other tests, but since we aren’t interested in reproducing these results, I think we should focus on assuring that Tony’s health isn’t at risk for now as our primary goal.” Bruce hesitates. “I would also caution you Steve about where you, ah, find release? If your ejaculate was left for example in a trash can in a hotel, it would survive 48 hours or more. If someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to experiment further with your DNA, or even impregnate a woman with your sperm, that would be a potential security risk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nods, it’s not something he’d ever thought of before, but just like he wouldn’t leave a sample of his blood laying around, he also needs to be careful with this. “That makes sense.” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce pulls up another screen. “Over the last two weeks we have also been testing Tony’s strength, immune system, reflexes. As you know we have done a standard stress test every other day. The results across the board are that Tony’s healthy, in fact, very healthy for his age. His results are slightly better than those we would expect for a fit 30-year-old-male.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s not turning him into another super-soldier?” asks Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly not at the current levels,” says Bruce. He points to the read-out “These are nowhere near your readings, Steve. Rather than bringing Tony to the peak of human perfection, the transfer appears to have restored Tony to his own peak health.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not, I’m not harming him?” Steve asks, voice hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce’s eyes soften, “No Steve, it looks like he’s okay. Healthier even. Once we observe him for another month to be safe, I think you are in the clear. I’d still like to do tests every two weeks for a few months after that to observe if the serum’s presence in his DNA changes or increases once it’s reintroduced. And then once a month for the foreseeable future just to keep an eye on things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, Bruce, you’re a peach.” Tony says, smiling a little manically. It’s his forced, fake smile. The one he saves for press conferences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the first thing Tony has said, other than the small groan at the news they need to keep using condoms. It’s not like him to be so quiet… Steve’s face flames as he realizes what must be happening. Over the last two weeks it’s become apparent that Tony finds all of this incredibly arousing. They’ve had countless sessions that end in them both coming apart as Tony narrates how much he needs Steve’s cum, how he can’t live without it, how he needs Steve to give it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve has been worried that ultimately his DNA will harm Tony, but Tony is so incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> the idea that it has become something of a kink for them. Unfortunately, that has made its way out of the bedroom because Steve can tell from the way Tony is leaning against the lab table that he is hiding an errection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tries to feel indignant. This is about Tony’s health! Bruce telling them lab results shouldn’t get Tony worked up like this. It’s inappropriate. And it’s completely unfair to Bruce to involve him in something remotely sexual without his consent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce do you think I could have some time to discuss these results with Tony alone? Do we need to go over anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercifully, Bruce doesn’t seem aware of Tony’s situation, and just nods and tells them to keep him posted if they observe anything unusual over the next month. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon at Bruce’s footsteps fade up the stairs Tony is on Steve, climbing him like a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve huffs a breath, trying to decide if it’s even worth it to try to discuss how inappropriate that was, but before he can say anything Tony’s tongue is in his mouth. Tony rubs his hard cock mindlessly against Steve’s stomach as he wraps his legs around him and clings to his shoulders with surprising strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gives in, Tony is like the ocean, you can’t stop the waves. Better to just float along and see where they take you… He moves them over to the nearest wall and presses Tony to it. Tony is making little desperate grunts now, his hands pulling at Steve’s shirt and then his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve knows from many conversations he’s had with Tony over the last couple of weeks that Friday is able to recognize their intent and locks down the lab and workshop for them to ensure they aren’t interrupted. Shit, the workshop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grabs Tony’s ass and stills his frantic movement. He pulls his mouth off of Tony’s and says “Tony – Tony we’re in the workshop. There are no condoms down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Steve, who do you think I am?” Tony asks, while moving his hand down into his pocket and procuring a condom and a small golden tube of lube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes narrow. “Did you bring that down here knowing-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am who I am Steve, yes, yes of course I knew getting the results would be hot. Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bruce? Your sperm sample had ‘ten-times the normal sperm count and six-times the normal volume.’” Tony slides off of him to pull down Steve’s pants and get his own off as fast as humanly possible. All the while  he continues to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried, okay? I tried not to get hard. But what am I supposed to do when confronted with hard numbers on this thing? The </span>
  <em>
    <span>science</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tony deftly grasps Steve’s erection and rolls the condom down the length. “There was no stopping it Steve, you don’t know what this is doing to me, how much it drives me crazy…” He fists Steve quickly coating him with lube and moves his hand around to prep himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand, because it’s like some sort of feedback loop where the more desperate Tony is, the less control Steve has over himself. With lightning-fast reflexes Steve snatches the lube from Tony’s hand and then lifts him up again, hands under his ass, pressing him back up against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grinds their cocks together as he maneuvers his hands under Tony. It’s slightly awkward getting the lube onto his fingers and working them into Tony while simultaneously holding Tony in place against the wall. After trying a few different things, he finds it’s easiest pin Tony with his own torso and hips, and grasp one of Tony’s ass cheeks. He pulls it to the side to expose his hole while also using his grip to support Tony’s weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus” says Tony, “You could hold me up with just one hand, couldn’t you?” His head falls back against the wall as Steve uses his other hand to work him open, his forearm helping to redistribute Tony’s weight and support him against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, please” Tony begs, even though he knows there’s no rushing Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how much Tony assures him he’s ready, Steve never fucks him until he’s prepped him for what seems like an eternity. Tony knows it has to do with Steve’s hang-up about hurting him, and so it’s sweet in a way… but sometimes he just wants to get to it. Wants it to hurt, just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready, Steve, please…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve just shakes his head and adds a third finger. Tony moans and tries to piston his hips on Steve’s hand, desperate to move things along. Sometimes in these moments he wonders if it’s not just about making sure he’s ready or won’t be hurt. That maybe Steve likes driving him right up to the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve presses against him a little more firmly, crowding Tony’s torso so he can’t get any leverage to work himself on Steve’s fingers. “Steeeve” Tony moans, truly desperate now. Steve’s hand stills, three fingers pressing into to Tony to the hilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, I’ll fuck you when you’re ready, and I’m ready.” He just stays there, holding Tony to the wall, breathing deeply with his fingers inserted. They are so deep it almost feels like Steve is pressing him to the wall with just the force of his fingers inside him. Tony tries not to squirm, but he can’t help it. He squeezes around Steve’s fingers, it’s the only thing he can do, pinned like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve swallows. “I need to go slow Tony… because if I don’t…” he takes another deep breath and his voice drops several octaves, “If I don’t, I’m going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck you right through this wall</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony can only fall forward and kiss Steve desperately in response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck him through the wall</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sweet Jesus, add that to the list of mental images guaranteed to get him off in less than ten seconds (and to the top of the list of things he never thought he’d hear Captain America say).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony is so wrapped up in the kiss and that mental image that he doesn’t notice Steve ease his fingers out, and position himself at Tony’s entrance. He moans, the sound reverberating from his own mouth, into Steves as he feels Steve’s thick cock slide into him. All that prep did its job, because it’s smooth and easy and it feels like Steve was made for him. Like his cock’s sole purpose in life is to be inside Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony mumbles something to that effect, but he isn’t sure what he is thinking and what he is saying anymore. Once Steve is fully seated, he rolls his hips, hardly leaving Tony’s body at all, just grinding into him, rutting at an angle that grazes his prostate over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the opposite of being fucked through the wall, but Tony doesn’t care because it feels too good. He’s already close; he’s been too worked up for too long. The condoms make Steve last longer thanks to the reduced sensation, but usually seeing Tony come will cause Steve to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pulls out of their kiss and presses his back against the wall, dragging his left hand up to Steve’s hair. He takes himself in-hand with his right and begins stroking himself. Tony pulls Steve’s head down so it’s bowed, without being uncomfortable. He angles Steve’s face down so he has the perfect view of Tony’s fist working himself over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tries to shift, to adjust where his head is, but Tony holds him firm. He could easily move if he wanted to, but Tony wants him here for some reason… oh. As Tony gets closer, Steve realizes that when Tony comes it’s going to shoot right at his face. Almost directly onto his mouth. He moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, Steve” Tony pants, finally able to form some coherent words, the inevitability of his orgasm focusing him. “When I come, and it’s going to be any second now, you’re going to open your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nods enthusiastically and continues to gyrate his hips, both hands gripping Tony’s ass. His eyes glued to Tony’s errection as it is pumped faster and faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve is taught with anticipation, now just rutting shallowly back and forth into Tony, too focused on what is about to hit his mouth to pay attention to anything else. For whatever reason that tips Tony over the edge, and all he can say is “Open!” before he’s coming in long, hot stripes all over Steve’s mouth and jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shifts his head, catching as much as he can, but Tony isn’t exactly focused on aiming. A flash of one of those old carnival games pops into his head, where you aim the squirt gun to fill up the balloon. That’s the last image in Steve’s mind before his vision whites out and he is coming too. Tony finishes and slumps forward while Steve pulls him close and spasms for several long moments, emptying himself into the condom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that, pressed against each other and the wall until Steve finally pulls back and slides out of Tony, lowering him to his feet. Steve is still half-hard, but is able to remove the condom and tie it off. He takes stock of himself and Tony. “We need a shower.” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesss” says Tony, who is standing, but leaning heavily against the wall. Steve smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friday, is anyone upstairs in our path to the suite?” asks Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Steve, Wanda and Vision are conversing at the top of the stairs, and there are several people in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re showering in the workshop bathroom” says Steve, though reluctantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really need to rip that whole bathroom out and put in one of my custom showers.” says Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much would that cost?” asks Steve, curious more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” says Tony, “there’s no limit to the price I’m willing to pay to fuck you in luxury.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve huffs a laugh, gathering their clothes and making his way toward the small bathroom. Things feel like they are back to normal. Tony is alright. Steve’s DNA isn’t harming him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony runs past him, yelling out “Race you!” He’s already almost all the way inside the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve jogs the ten paces he has left to catch up. Definitely back to normal. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up, some fluff, and more smut. Next chapter is the height of the med-kink, be advised.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tony Asks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony tells Steve he has a fever, and the only prescription, is more of his dick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month later Tony’s bloodwork has not changed, and they are in the clear. Bruce recommends Tony continue to get tested every couple of weeks to make sure nothing changes, and if nothing does eventually they can go down to testing once a month, and then not at all.</p><p>Steve thought the biggest change after getting the go-ahead from Bruce would be their sex life. But this whole thing seems like it has finally caught up with Tony. While they’re having just as much sex as they ever did (if not more, and once again without condoms), a shift in their relationship takes place that Steve did not anticipate.</p><p>Namely, that Tony has become incredibly touchy-feely. Which is saying something since he was already physically affectionate. Steve notices that Tony is touching him in front of the team the same way he would if they were alone in the master suite of the compound. Nothing obscene, but if Steve is within arms-reach of Tony, Tony is touching him. </p><p>He sits closer to him, kisses him more. Just pecks on the lips, but any time they meet up or part, Tony kisses him in greeting. At first Steve is a little bashful about it. He can’t help the small tick of fear he gets being so… open. Even if it is just around their teammates.</p><p>But no one bats an eye, and after a week or so Steve comes to love Tony’s constant physical presence. </p><p>Tony seems unaware he is doing anything differently; it’s Peter that calls attention to it one evening.</p><p>A couple of months ago Peter suggested they do a “really old movie night” (that is, films from the 80s and 90s). His Aunt May finally eased up after Thanos and agreed that he could be around the team mask-less. His argument being that if he had a hand in saving half of all existence, he should at least have a little more freedom to bond with the team. Pete can now come to the compound to hang out twice a week (as long as his homework is done), and has a curfew of 11:30 pm.</p><p>The group decides there are quite a few essential films Peter needs to see to get caught up on the pop culture quips that float around (mainly due to Scott and Tony, but sometimes Sam too). Turns out it’s not just Peter, a pop culture education is needed for Steve, Vision and Wanda as well (who had limited US media in Sokovia growing up). </p><p>Tony and Steve are sitting together on one of the sofas as usual during Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. About half-way through Tony – having seen the movie several times - has snuggled all the way up to Steve, throwing his leg over Steve’s and slotting his head under Steve’s chin. </p><p>Peter leans over so he can whisper to Tony that he now understands his joke about “No ticket” that he made when The Avengers were guests of honor on the Goodyear blimp for the Superbowl last month, but the words catch in his throat.</p><p>Tony isn’t even watching the movie; he’s just curled up against Steve with this blissed out look on his face. Peter sneaks a subtle photo. </p><p>The next day he texts it to Tony.<br/>
<br/>
Peter &gt;&gt; &lt;image attached&gt; omg you guys are SO getting married! You can’t be like an inch apart, it’s adorable</p><p>Tony looks at the photo for a long time before replying.</p><p>Tony &gt;&gt; Hey, respect your elders or you won’t get to be ring bearer!</p><p> </p><p>Tony saves the image as his phone’s background, and starts thinking about making Steve a ring. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>By the time they’ve been back in their routine for a couple of months, Steve has a new sense of calm about him. Tony is happy and (in part thanks to Steve) incredibly healthy. And while Tony sometimes rants mindlessly in the heat of the moment when he’s about to come about how much he needs Steve’s dick, or how hot it is that Steve’s is a part of his DNA, Steve thinks they’ve basically moved forward.</p><p>Tony hasn’t moved forward.</p><p>In fact, the whole concept has continued to dominate his thoughts, to the point that Bruce has noticed and asked in a worried tone one day if Tony is experiencing any mental impairment.</p><p>“It’s just that you haven’t completed any projects in the lab for weeks…” says Bruce.</p><p>“Oh, yeah I’m fine, just distracted, it happens sometimes!” Tony assures him. </p><p>But the truth is he can’t concentrate because his wet dream of a boyfriend is making him the best he can be with his magic cock. And Tony has a fantasy that keeps coming to mind over and over, to the point that he can’t even see straight. </p><p>And he’s <em> dying </em> to ask if Steve will actually do it. But he doesn’t want to freak him out.</p><p>Steve is adventurous and creative in bed and has been open to anything and everything they’ve tried… but this involves role play, which they haven’t done. And Tony’s not sure Steve would be comfortable with it. Steve is so earnest, and Tony doesn’t want him to think he needs him to be someone he’s not. </p><p>But the thought of Steve injecting his hard cock into him in a clinical environment won’t leave his brain no matter how much he tries to move on. Tony knows himself, and once his brain latches on to something, there’s no stopping it until he makes it a reality. It’s why he’s Iron Man.</p><p>And it’s not like he’s asking Steve to pretend to be Johnny Storm or something, more like… a doctor version of himself. Maybe instead of joining the army, Steve decided to help people with his mind and went to medical school. Something like that. He’d still be <em> Steve </em>…</p><p>In true Tony fashion he holds it in as long as he can, until there’s no way to stop it. He just says it one day as they are getting ready to go see some modern dance thing Wanda has insisted they all see as a group.<br/>
<br/>
Tony is tying his tie, when he blurts: “Would you ever want to play doctor with me? … Sexually?”</p><p>At first Tony isn’t even aware he’s said it. He was thinking of saying it. Of course he was, he’s imagined saying that very thing to Steve ten times a day. But in the rush to get his suit on and get his hair to flop just right, he’s just… said it.</p><p>Steve looks up suddenly from buttoning the cuffs on his crisp white dress shirt.</p><p>It was the shirt that did it, Tony realizes in horror. It’s so clean, and makes Steve looks so fucking good. It was easy to imagine the shirt as a lab coat, and well, here they are.</p><p>“What?” Steve asks, somewhere between bemused and thoughtful. </p><p>Tony throws himself on the bed dramatically, even though his suit might wrinkle, and they need to be out front in five minutes or Wanda will magic his balls off. </p><p>He covers his eyes with an arm and just lets loose. Might as well get it out there. Steve will have plenty of time to digest while they all sit through this performance at the New York City Center. </p><p>“So I can’t really get the idea out of my head, and I thought I’d just ask. No pressure to say yes, it’s probably really stupid…” Tony takes a breath and presses on. “Was role-play even a thing in the 30s? I don’t want you to be like, some other person. Just like, wear a lab coat and put me up on a table and fuck me while talking about how big of a dose I need, that kind of a thing... You’d be Steve, but just like, Dr. Rogers? Oh fuck I’m getting hard…”</p><p>Steve is glad Tony’s eyes are still covered where he’s laying on the bed so that he can’t see how Tony’s little monologue has utterly destroyed him. He’s instantly hard. His brain is on fire from the scenario Tony has laid out.</p><p>Shit, they really need to head down to meet the rest of the team. Steve touches his ear. </p><p>“We’re running a bit behind, we’ll meet you there.” he says into the comm before shutting it off. As a rule he doesn’t like to use the comms for non-Avengers related communications. But he also doesn’t like to spend the evening sitting awkwardly in a crowded dance venue hard as nails.</p><p>“I’ll do it.” Steve says, quickly unbuckling his pants so they can take care of things (at least for now).</p><p>Tony makes a strangled noise and removes his arm to look at Steve, who has his pants open and is stalking around the bed toward Tony like some kind of jungle cat. He makes a pit stop at the bedside table to grab some tissues.</p><p>He uses what Tony has dubbed his “Captain Voice,” they don’t have much time and that’s always guaranteed to set Tony off. “We have about five minutes to get going before we can’t make the curtain. So here’s what we’re going to do,” Tony his opening his own pants, nodding in agreement and anticipation. </p><p>“You’re going to tell me more about this fantasy of yours, and while you do I’m going to suck you off. I’m already close, so I’m going to come while you’re in my mouth, maybe twice if I can. Otherwise I’ll take care of myself while you drive… as it is I’m pretty sure that even if I come three times I’ll have to sit through the performance with an erection tucked up against my stomach.”</p><p>Tony moans as Steve swallows him down. He barely has the presence of mind to narrate all the kinky doctor fun he wants to have with Steve, but after holding back for so long it bursts out of him like a torrent.</p><p>Steve comes three times and they barely make it to the venue in time. Wanda glares at them as they settle into their seats as the Center’s lights dim.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As much as Tony wants to jump into their doctor/patient roles the next day, what he has in mind requires some prep work. He doesn’t want to half-ass this by having Steve throw on a white coat and examine him on their bed in the suite.</p><p>No, Tony doesn’t do things half-way. He wants realism. He wants medical equipment. He wants terrible fluorescent lighting and the smell of antiseptic. Well, maybe not the terrible lighting. Even with Steve’s magic DNA flowing through him, nobody looks good under that shit. </p><p>It’s almost two weeks later when he tells Steve casually after one of their team training sessions (wherein a Friday-manned giant lizard monster that looks like Godzilla almost took out Sam) that their <em>special</em> <em>project</em> is ready. </p><p>Steve swallows and nods, unable to say anything. They walk back to the compound, and after a few minutes he mutters, “When?” </p><p>Tony brings his hands together, grinning like a maniac. “Everything you need is in a package on the bed. I figured we could both shower and then get to it.”</p><p>Steve’s heart rate skyrockets, beating faster than it did when the not-Godzilla had Sam trapped in its mouth. </p><p>He nods and they are quiet all the way back to the master suite. They shower with utilitarian speed; for once Tony has something more enticing than his custom shower settings.</p><p>Steve raises an eyebrow as Tony puts on his weekend-causal cloths and leaves the suite. Unsure what to do next, he picks up the package on the bed. Tony said it would have everything he needs. </p><p>Inside there is a note with some directions. There is a simple a single instruction at the top: “Get dressed.”</p><p>Steve looks through the package and sees there are some clothes and other items inside it including a clipboard with paperwork, a pale blue button up, khaki pants, a doctor’s coat (including a pocket protector and fountain pen), and a pair of glasses. Steve smiles and picks up the glasses. They are wire-framed and look a bit old-fashioned, even to him. There are no shoes, but Steve figures he should just wear his semi-formal loafers. He’s been to enough doctors to know how to dress like one. He quickly puts on the clothes and the glasses, anxious to get back to Tony.</p><p>Steve reads the rest of the note and laughs. </p><p>“Press the button on the bottom-left of the painting on my side of the bed. A staircase will appear in front of you. Take the steps down and walk until you get to the exam room. Friday can answer any questions.”</p><p>Steve’s heart pumps harder at the words “exam room.” The instructions are simple enough; he doesn’t really want to talk to Friday right now.</p><p>He walks over to the painting (which he knows is worth at least six figures) and feels along the edge of the frame until his fingers graze a button. It can’t be seen by looking at the frame, but he can feel the slight difference in texture. Steve just barely hears a smooth “click” noise as he presses the button, and moments later the pristine wood flooring at his feet collapses into a series of steps that lead down what looks like 2-3 stories. </p><p>There are no traditional lights, but much like the side-entrance to Avengers Tower, there are faint lines of airplane-like emergency lighting on each step indicating where they start and end. In less than a minute Steve gets to the bottom, and he can hear the groan of some type of machinery pulling the stairs at the top back into place. </p><p>Steve looks ahead and sees a long hall, also lit by the floor lighting. At the very end he can see the glow of real lights coming from an open doorway. He forces himself to walk. </p><p>A doctor wouldn’t run into his next appointment after all. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tony practically runs out of their bedroom to get to the alternate access point to his panic room in order to beat Steve there. Or, it <em>was</em> a panic room. He has spent the last two weeks converting it into a sexy doctor’s exam room. </p><p>No matter how advanced his armor gets, Tony knows he’s human. When building the compound he created a series of underground tunnels and rooms accessible from each part of the property just in case. </p><p>Most of them are just passageways that have reinforced rooms fifty feet or so below ground-level. The rooms have communications equipment that is hard-wired and connected to mini arc-reactor generators, food enough for four people for two weeks and a variety of weapons. The entire system is built to sustain a nuclear blast, and honestly Tony kind of forgot to tell the rest of the team about it. Maybe he subconsciously liked being the only one to know it was down there, something deep inside still not fully trusting anyone but himself. </p><p>But all that changed the minute he realized he could make all his Doctor Steve fantasies come true; plus, having a fully equipped medical room down there is actually a good idea. If Tony or the others are ever forced to come down into the panic bunker levels, chances are someone will need medical attention.</p><p>No, Tony doesn’t do things halfway, and as he enters his exam/medical room he hums in satisfaction. It looks like every standard doctor’s office he has ever seen. Inside two large metal cabinets along the far wall there are weapons and food supplies, but from the outside they look like they probably hold medical accoutrement.</p><p>There is a small sink and counter station that holds things like bandages, cotton swabs, gloves, pain medication and hand sanitizer. Not only are they realistic props for Dr. Steve to use, they’re ready in case of an actual emergency. The cabinet under the sink has two actual emergency first aid kits. </p><p>The thing Tony is most proud of however, is the exam table. It’s an actual doctor’s exam table, top of the line. Atop it is a crinkly paper cover, and a hospital gown. </p><p>The indicator light above the door signals that Steve has just pressed the button on the picture frame. Shit. Tony hastily removes his clothes and balls them up on the nearest chair, just like he would at an actual doctor’s appointment. He slips on the gown and only ties the strings at the top, leaving the back to drape open. </p><p>Tony considers recording their encounter for just a moment, before telling Friday “Total blackout keyed to my codes. If a world-ending Avengers-assemble threat occurs patch it through.” </p><p>Friday says nothing in return, and Tony hops up on the exam table, excited as can be. He’s just realized he has his socks on and throws them onto the clothing pile on the chair when a light knock sounds on the other side of the door.</p><p>“Oh fuck me…” Tony breaths as Steve lets himself into the room. He looks like a dream. Like a literal dream Tony doesn’t ever want to wake up from. The glasses. The lab coat.</p><p>Tony gapes like a fish, silently reflecting that if his doctor <em> were </em> this hot, stunned silence would probably be his genuine reaction. </p><p>“Hi Mr. Stark, I’m Dr. Rogers, how are you today?” Steve asks.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Steve Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Med-kink for days y'all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi Mr. Stark, I’m Dr. Rogers, how are you today?” Steve asks, busing himself by looking down at the clipboard through his wire-frame glasses. </p><p>Tony swallows, reminding himself to get into character (even though all he wants to do at this point is gush to Steve about how amazing he looks in glasses). </p><p>“I’m- I’m good, you know, a little nervous.” Tony grins, and he can’t believe they are doing this. </p><p>Steve looks up at Tony with a gentle smile. “That’s understandable, but I assure you the procedure is almost completely pain-free. I’ll be performing it here in the office, and it shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours.” </p><p>Tony nods, fuck, he isn’t the only one who has been thinking about this. Steve’s working from an obviously prepared, and highly realistic script. Tony can’t believe how in-character he is right from the start. He’s just a fucking natural. Look out Meryl Streep. </p><p>After marking something on the clipboard with his pen, Steve comes over and begins touching Tony’s neck, feeling his lymph nodes. Then takes his wrist and measures his pulse. Tony feels his face get hot. The touches aren’t sexual at all, but that’s what seems to be setting him off. The taboo of getting aroused in a medical environment, the fact that he can, and it’s Steve here with him. Tony shifts on the table and the paper crinkles loudly.</p><p>Steve gives him another encouraging smile and says, “Lay back and I’ll check to make sure you’re not having any pain before we begin. I won’t proceed with the treatment without telling you what I’m doing and what to expect, alright?”</p><p>Tony can only nod as he thinks wildly that Steve actually would make an amazing doctor. He feels so safe and comfortable.</p><p>Tony leans back and scoots on the table so he’s lying flat. </p><p>“I’m going to lift your gown and examine your torso and abdomen. Let me know if the pressure from my hands hurts or is uncomfortable.” says Steve. </p><p>Tony clears his throat and speaks, aware that he can’t really expect Steve to do all the heavy lifting. “Will do, thanks doc, I can tell I’m in good hands.” He grins at Steve and wiggles his eyebrows a bit. Tony has no doubt that “patient Tony” would flirt with Dr. Steve.</p><p>Steve’s mouth quirks like he’s trying not to smile, but he remains stoic as he lifts Tony’s thin gown up past his chest, exposing Tony from the clavicle down. The room is cold, like a real doctor’s office, and Tony shivers. Steve’s hands come down to press firmly against one peck and then the other. It's almost like a massage. Steve’s large warm hands feel amazing against the cool air. His fingers graze Tony’s nipples, but in an unfocused way that Tony can tell is supposed to seem unintentional. </p><p>Tony gasps as Steve scrapes the sensitive area lightly with a thumbnail, and he can feel himself getting hard. He wonders if Steve will acknowledge it. </p><p>He doesn’t. Steve continues to slowly press his hands down the length of Tony’s torso, eventually stopping at the vulnerable area around the base of his errection. Steve uses both hands to press gently against the exposed area, not touching his errection, but applying light pressure where Tony's stomach meets his groin.</p><p>“No pain there?”  </p><p>Tony has to breath deep to get his bearings back. “No, it’s okay.” he says, aware that he is now fully hard and the first few inches of his cock are gently grazing Steven’s fingers where it is struggling to point straight up against his belly. </p><p>“Very good,” says Steve, with such warmth that Tony loses track of what he was about to say. </p><p>“Next I’m going to probe the procedure-area with my fingers. It will be very similar to a prostate exam. I see from your chart you’ve done those before.”</p><p>“Yep” says Tony, and damn it, that’s all he can think to say. He’s tempted to flirt with “Dr. Steve” more, but Steve is doing so well playing it straight, and Tony suspects he’d just get rebuffed. </p><p>Tony wants to hear Steve give more medical talk, so he asks, “I’ve definitely had a prostate exam, but… this treatment, it’s more invasive, right?” Tony lets a nervous lilt creep into his tone.</p><p>Steve moves up the table to stand up by Tony’s head so he can look him in the eye. “It’s true that the,” Steve pauses for about half a second, “the apparatus, is quite large. We will need to take our time inserting it to ensure we don’t hurt you.” He touches Tony’s shoulder “Don’t worry, I’ve done this hundreds of times, and no one has ever gotten hurt.” </p><p>Tony almost snorts at that, but Steve continues on, “In fact, it’s perfectly normal for the procedure to feel pleasurable. There’s no need to feel embarrassed if you get aroused, that’s to be expected.” </p><p>Tony (who is already visibly aroused) smiles and says “That’s good to hear.” </p><p>Steve moves over to the small counter with the sink and slowly puts on a pair of blue latex gloves. Next to the box of gloves on the counter is a large tube of medical lube, and series of dildos that range in size. Steve examines them for a long moment and then brings one over to Tony to see.</p><p>“These expanders can be used to open you up enough for the treatment. Or if you prefer there are more old school techniques we can use.” </p><p>“What do you recommend?” Tony asks, breathless, cock twitching. He put the dildos out to see what Steve would do with them, to give him options.</p><p>Steve pauses for a moment then smiles. “I always prefer the old school methods. Tried and true.”</p><p>Tony can only nod, jesus.</p><p>“There are also a couple of options for how you’ll be positioned. Honestly, I think we are likely going to have to give you two doses today, so I think we can try both, and that way we will know what you prefer in the future. How does that sound?”</p><p>“Yeah, yep that sounds good. Let’s, let’s get this show on the road doc!” Tony can’t take much more before he just starts jacking himself in the middle of the exam table. He’s sure Steve could play that off, but damn, he’s more than ready to get started and have Steve touch him already.</p><p>“Alright Mr. Stark, just relax, the first position is the easiest if you haven’t done this before. I need you to get off the table, and then lean forward over it.”</p><p>Tony practically jumps off the table, ripping the paper on top. He turns and bends over, leaning on the table as instructed and presenting his ass. He looks back at Steve who has moved to roll the circular doctor’s chair over. It doesn’t have a back, just a round leather cushion on a rolling metal base. Fuck, Tony did not think this through, going to the doctor is going to be really fucking arousing for the foreseeable future.</p><p>Steve sits and rolls over to Tony, his face almost perfectly level with Tony’s bent over ass.</p><p>“I’m going to touch you now, just to get a look at the area. Then I’ll be applying the lubricant, and begin the process to prepare you for the treatment.”</p><p>“Okay” Tony croaks, mouth suddenly dry. </p><p>Steve does exactly that, his gloved fingers gently part Tony’s cheeks and brush over his hole. “Do you have any discomfort in the area?” he asks, sounding so professional and unaffected that Tony wants to cry. He shifts up on his elbows on the table, backing up slightly to allow his erection to hang freely.</p><p>“No it’s, that feels good actually.” Tony says.</p><p>Steve nods even though Tony can’t see him. “Good, as I said, it’s completely normal to become aroused and even ejaculate. It’s against ethical codes for me to touch your genitals, but if you need to you can touch yourself after a certain point during the procedure. I can let you know when that’s allowed.”</p><p>Tony’s brain is blanking out. Not only is hot doctor Steve going to fuck him, he’s going to control when Tony can come.</p><p>“Yes, please I think, I think that I’ll need to know that.” Tony says, bending his knees slightly in anticipation.</p><p>“Okay, I’m going to apply the lubricant now, it will be a little cold.” Steve takes the large tube and slathers a generous amount onto two fingers. “Tell me if you feel any discomfort, this shouldn’t be painful, but some people do report burning or tightness.”</p><p>Tony gasps as Steve slides his index finger right in. There’s so much lube that it doesn’t hurt, but it does feel strangely detached, like he really is having a medical procedure. Tony groans and bears down on the finger. He slides his head to rest on the crinkled paper of the exam table and takes a deep breath.</p><p>“This method has largely gone out of style, but I have always felt it made more sense to expand the cavity manually. This way I can really feel your body, and know how much to give you. If we used the silicon expanders, I wouldn’t be able to have as much control.”</p><p>Tony can only mumble, “Uh-huh” and push back on Steve’s gloved finger. Steve takes his time, as always, slowly circling inside him, pulling the finger back to almost the edge of Tony’s entrance and stretching out the rim of his hole, then sliding it back in over and over. Just when Tony is about to complain, Steve slides a second finger in with the first. Again it’s tight, and the stretch and burn feel amazing against the blissed out rush of endorphins this entire scene is setting off within him.  </p><p>“How are you doing?” Steve asks, and Tony wonders if he’s getting off on this as much as he is, because Steve’s tone is still one-hundred percent professional. </p><p>“Good.” Tony sighs as the fingers slide in and out, scissoring and twisting with purpose.</p><p>“That’s great Tony, we’re almost done, one more and then you’ll be ready for the expander.”</p><p>“Wha? I thought you said we weren’t using those?” Tony doesn’t mind, but he was looking forward to getting to the "cock up his ass" portion of the proceedings.</p><p>Steve adds a third finger and more lube. “Apologies if that was unclear, we will need to insert the expander for a short while. It’s part of the process that can’t be skipped, here we go.” Steve removes his fingers and Tony turns in time to see him pick up the largest “expander,” aka, dildo, and slather lube over it with his gloved hand.</p><p>“I’m going to insert this now. It shouldn’t be painful. Let me know if you feel any pain and we will go back to the manual method for a while longer.”</p><p>Tony is not about to back-slide into more fingering, he needs Steve in him <em> now </em>. The dildo slides and burns a bit as it enters, but Tony stays quiet, eager to finally have Steve fuck him.</p><p>Once it’s all the way in, Steve twists and slides it in and out a few times before inserting it fully and going over to the trash. He removes his gloves.</p><p>“Alright Mr. Stark, you’re going to need to stay just like that for a little while. Then I’ll be back soon and we will proceed.” </p><p>“What? You’re going away? For how long?” Tony feels slightly panicked and he doesn’t know why. Realistically he knows Steve won’t actually leave him. This is just part of what he’s devised for the scene… it’s kind of a brilliant move, since getting left waiting by doctors seems to be about half their job. But Tony is feeling more exposed than he thought he would, and he doesn't want Steve to go.</p><p>Steve seems to sense his genuine distress and comes back over to lightly touch Tony’s back.</p><p>“Shh, it’s alright Tony, I just need to go prepare your medicine. It’s not something I would normally do in front of a patient… but if you’re uncomfortable being left alone I can do it here.” Steve says, voice calm and warm.</p><p>Tony can’t even track what Steve is talking about, but he knows he doesn’t want Steve to leave him like this. He is so vulnerable, exposed ass up in his medical gown. Tony has had a lot of sex, and done a good amount of role playing, but this is more intense than he imagined. Maybe another time getting left in here and not knowing when Steve would be back <em> could </em> be hot. But for now he says, “Stay. Please.”</p><p>Steve nods and picks up the lube before rounding the exam table to stand on the other side where Tony can have a clear view of him.</p><p>“The expander is holding you open and ready, but I also need to prep the medication.” Steve says as he unbuttons his khakis and unzips them. He isn’t wearing underwear. He keeps the pants on and takes his hard cock out letting it stand at attention while he opens the lube and pours some into his hand. He sets the tube down and moves slightly closer to Tony, about a foot away from his head and shoulders where they are leaning on the exam table.</p><p>Tony’s mouth waters as he looks at Steve hard and glistening in front of him. His errection is obscene, sticking out of Steve’s pants while the rest of him is still totally buttoned up and professional. Tony takes a mental picture of it, Steve in his glasses and lab coat and khakis, cock weeping. Fuck, he'll be thinking about this image for years.</p><p>Steve wraps a firm hand around himself. “This is what’s going to be inserted inside you,” Steve narrates, as if his cock isn’t a cock at all but a piece of medical equipment. “First I need to apply the lube so that it won’t hurt you. Next, I need to ensure it’s in working order, replicating the procedure movements before moving on to inserting it into you.”</p><p>Tony’s mouth drops as he watches Steve slowly piston his cock back and forth through his own hand, spreading the lube and the precum.</p><p>He continues as he fucks his own hand, voice calm like he's talking about the weather. “Usually I wouldn’t show this to you before the procedure. The size and intensity of it can be intimidating. How are you feeling?” He starts gyrating his hips with more fervor, and all Tony can think is how beautiful he is.</p><p>Tony squeezes down on the dildo instinctively, he’s pretty sure he would come instantly if he was allowed to touch himself right now. </p><p>“Mr. Stark?” Steve prompts. That’s right, he asked a question.</p><p>Tony shakes himself and responds. “I feel good. I think seeing it like this... Seeing you prepare before we start helps.” Tony pauses, never taking his eyes off of Steve’s cock as it continues to pump through his hand. “I’ve heard... I’ve heard sometimes the procedure can be done orally. Am I candidate for that?”</p><p>A small smile appears on Steve’s face, but he schools his expression quickly. “I think in the future that may be an option for you, however given the severity of your condition, you’ll need full anal insertion today. Getting at least two doses into your anal cavity will be crucial to the procedure’s success.” </p><p>Tony can’t take anymore, he drops his head down to the table and says “Okay, are we ready? I feel ready.”</p><p>Steve pumps himself a few more times and then slides his hand down to the base and holds tightly. “Yes, we are going to get started Tony, just try to relax. Once the procedure begins you’ll need to hold still. You may be tempted to push back, but I’m going to hold you firmly so that doesn’t happen, okay?”</p><p>Tony loses his grip a little saying “Yes Steve, yes,” head still on the table like he can't bear to keep watching.</p><p>He can hear Steve move around him, to remove the dildo and roll the chair out of the way. Tony groans as it slides out.</p><p>“Here we go. This will start slow, but toward the end the medicine will need to be injected as deep as possible, and I’ll need to speed up, okay?"</p><p>“Yes, doctor” Tony grunts out, just as Steve presses his cockhead inside. Tony still can’t get over how hot and wonderful Steve feels inside him. Six weeks of condoms has really given him a renewed appreciation for it, and he groans loudly as Steve fully seats himself inside, filling him.</p><p>Steve pauses, relishing the feeling of Tony around him, his pelvis and thighs press up against Tony’s ass. “How does that feel, do you need a moment?” he asks.</p><p>Tony tries to slam himself back against Steve as a non-verbal signal that no indeed he does not need a minute. But true to his word, Steve is holding his hips, and all Tony can do is squirm in place as his movements are totally restricted. “I’m good, I’m good” he says.</p><p>Tony suspects that this whole thing is playing into Steve’s need to control and protect. Taking every step one at a time, checking in to see how Tony is feeling. No wonder he jumped at this. </p><p>The next fifteen minutes are a torturous affair. Steve moves in and out of him like a metronome, in and out with such consistency that Tony feels like he’s getting fucked by a machine. Tony just sinks further into the table and loses himself in it.</p><p>Finally Steve tells him, “It’s time to speed up now, once you feel the first dose coat you, you’ll be able to touch yourself if you want.”</p><p>Tony let’s out a strangled moan and manages to say “Yess” as Steve begins to thrust faster and faster. Tony is still pinned in place, but he squeezes as tight as he can every time Steve impales him, moaning low over and over. He can tell it’s affecting Steve because his iron control is slipping. His movements become erratic and his thrusts shallow.</p><p>“Here comes the first dose Tony, remember to wait…” Steve is breathless, and comes quietly, shoved all the way inside of Tony.</p><p>Tony feels the hot liquid spill inside him and almost forgets to touch himself, just enjoying the feeling of Steve letting go, picturing what his face looks like when he comes. He slides a hand down to grasp his cock. It’s rough and a little dry, but he’s leaked enough that he can thrust into his own hand easily enough and he’s coming in seconds. Tony comes all over the side of the exam table and goes boneless, thankful for the table itself and Steve who is still holding his hips.</p><p>Steve is still inside him, holding absolutely still. Tony isn’t sure if their doctor-patient relationship is done for now that they’ve both come, or if it's on pause, or still in full effect. He’s feeling too loopy and good from coming to make any decisions and decides to leave it up to Steve. </p><p>Steve clears his throat. “How are you feeling?” he asks.</p><p>“M’good.” says Tony.</p><p>After a beat Steve says, “The procedure isn’t over, but we can’t take a break if you’d like.”</p><p>Tony takes stock of himself, his head clearing a little. His ass feels used but not too sore. He can feel that Steve is still fully hard inside him.</p><p>“I am okay to continue,” says Tony, “I think, maybe my prostate may be a little sensitive though?”</p><p>Steve nods. “Okay good, we can proceed and I’ll work to avoid that area... for now.” As he says it the thrusting resumes. The same regular pattern from before. </p><p>Tony relaxes into it and let’s his mind drift. They do this sometimes, Steve fucking him while he’s soft. Steve gets hard and stays hard more than any normal person would or could. Sometimes he comes in Tony two or three times before Tony does once, but sometimes Tony doesn’t wait and lays back spent and saited while Steve continues to take him. As long as he isn’t sore or over-sensitive it’s nice, like he’s giving himself over to Steve completely. </p><p>After coming a second time, Steve leans forward and kisses Tony between his shoulder blades. It breaks their illusion for a moment, but Tony doesn’t mind.</p><p>Steve pulls out and quickly wipes himself off with some disposable towels from a dispenser on the wall. </p><p>“Let’s get you back up on the table Mr. Stark” he says, and Tony takes his cue and climbs back up. As he does he feels some of Steve’s come slide out of him. Steve notices too and helps Tony onto his back, lifting his legs so they are bent and his ass is angled a bit to prevent more from dripping out.</p><p>He takes the small pillow from the top of the table and slides it under Tony’s backside, before sitting back on his rolling chair and sliding as close as possible. Tony gasps as Steve’s fingers slide into him, rubbing at the ejaculate still inside.</p><p>“Studies have shown that manual stimulation of the area after the procedure can increase the treatment’s effectiveness.” Steve says, continuing to press two fingers inside, rubbing at his cum, pressing it against the Tony’s smooth channel, working to press it deeper. </p><p>Steve wants to put his mouth on Tony, but the angle isn’t right with Tony so far back on the table. He thinks to look at the front panel of the table, and is pleased to see several compartments. Some are storage, but the two at the top open to reveal two pull-out foot stirrups. Tony lifts his head at the noise and mouths a silent “oh fuck” as he sees Steve fold out the foot-holds with the hand that isn't busy with his ass.</p><p>Steve suppresses a grin before saying “Please move to the edge of the table Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Tony’s exhaustion from their first round disappears as he moves down the table, eyeing the stirrups.</p><p>“I’m going to place your feet in the stirrups, keep scooting down until your posterior is at the very edge of the table.” says Steve as he slides his fingers out of Tony and moves the pillow out of Tony's way. </p><p>Tony tries to stay in character. He really does. But Steve is breaking his brain. “Fuck Steve, posterior… stirrups… fuck please…”</p><p>Steve smiles because Tony can’t see it from where he’s fallen back on the table. Tony looks amazing, ass exposed, legs spread wide. Steve sets each of Tony’s heels in the metal and plastic holders and presses his knees apart. They have naturally migrated together, Tony instinctively trying to cover himself, protect such an exposed area.</p><p>Steve settles into the rolling chair again and rolls up to the edge of the table between Tony’s legs. He presses on his knees again, more firmly this time. “Please keep your legs apart Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Tony can’t even respond, he’s half hard again and braces against the stirrups to thrust his ass at Steve is a silent plea.</p><p>Steve firmly grips Tony's ass and clears his throat. “If you’re comfortable, I’d like to try another technique. It’s a bit unorthodox…” Steve doesn’t wait for an answer before lowering his mouth to Tony’s eager hole. He swipes at it, laving it with saliva. He doesn’t move, speaking directly into the tender skin “This technique isn’t technically allowed, as it’s still experimental. They only do it in Europe.” </p><p>Tony snorts a laugh and then cries out as Steve spears into him with his tongue.</p><p>Steve goes to town. The table is endlessly useful, keeping Tony open and exposed and at the exact right level. Steve loses track of how long he thrusts his tongue into Tony, but finally Tony is fully hard again and is crying out with every stroke.</p><p>Steve replaces his mouth with two fingers so he can access Tony’s prostate, moving his mouth up against Tony’s testicles “Touch yourself Mr. Stark, that's it.” Steve says and then sucks on Tony’s sack gently as he assertively strokes his prostate. Tony comes for a second time, covering his own chest and abdomen as he cries out “Steve!”  </p><p>Steve is about to come himself from watching Tony, so he quickly stands and inserts the head of his cock back into Tony before sliding a hand over the rest of his length and pumping his hot cum into Tony for a third time. It takes several long moments for him to wring the last of his orgasm out, just the head of his cock inserted. He slips out and presses his fingers against Tony’s entrance one more time. He doesn’t insert his fingers, just holds them there, trapping as much of his ejaculate as possible. There's so much it still just seeps out around his fingers. </p><p>“Well done, Mr. Stark” he says, smiling a full blinding smile. </p><p>Tony is completely blissed out and speaks without thinking “Fucking Christ, I love you, this is why I want to marry you…” </p><p>Steve who has moved to take Tony’s foot out of the stirrup, pauses. Tony’s foot is held suspended in the air as Steve just stares at him, eyes wide.  </p><p>As usual Tony hasn’t paid much attention to what he has said, and is about to ask why his foot is being held hostage.</p><p>“You want to… marry me?” Steve asks.</p><p>Fuck. Steve is Steve again. Steve Steve. And Tony just told him he wants to marry him. Tony wracks his brain to see if there is a way to play this off as part of their roleplay. He wants to marry Steve, yes. In fact, he’s already made him his ring. But he definitely hadn’t planned on asking him until they’d been together longer. A year from the reunification had been his vague plan. A trip somewhere. Make it special… </p><p>Tony lifts his foot out of Steve’s hand and sits up, legs dangling off the edge of the table.</p><p>“Right, so, obviously I didn’t mean to say that.” Tony starts. And the pain on Steve’s face makes him <em> really </em> wish he didn’t have post-orgasm fuzz-brain because he doesn’t mean it like <em> that </em>.</p><p>“Shit, no Steve, Stevie, I just mean this wasn’t the time! Dr. Rogers is maybe the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me, and it melted my brain and it just slipped out.” Tony grabs Steve’s shoulders before pawing somewhat pathetically at his chest. He’s fucking this up. Tony continues, “But I meant it. Of course I meant it. I’d have to be an idiot to not want to lock you down!” </p><p>Steve looks pleased, but not totally convinced. “So you just said it without thinking…”</p><p>Tony groans as the absolutely incredible amount of cum inside him begins to slide out. He shifts on the table and rushes to reassure Steve. “Steve, you know how I am, yes it just came out. I’ve been thinking about it… lately. But I didn’t want to freak you out. We haven’t even been together a year. A year and a half ago we were beating the shit out of each other in Sibera. I don’t want to… I don’t want to rush this or do anything you aren’t ready for.” </p><p>Tony shrugs and slides his hands up to the base of Steve’s neck. He cups the strong muscle there, grounding himself.</p><p>“Okay” says Steve, and Tony let’s out a relieved breath. Steve believes him. They’re okay.</p><p>“Okay, let’s get married.” continues Steve.  </p><p>Tony clutches at Steve’s neck to keep from sliding off the exam table. “Uh, wow, okay... I mean, yes obviously. Yes let’s do that… but… are you sure? Maybe you’re just high on endorphins from the stirrups? I mean, you’re a genius for finding those by the way, and I still really need you to fuck me with my legs spread open by them…”</p><p>Steve kisses Tony to stop his rambling. He’s been dying to kiss him since they started. Playing doctor has been great, but doctors don’t kiss their patients. He’s missed it.</p><p>He pulls away. “Tony, I told you before, I’m in this. All in.” </p><p>Tony nods, pulling Steve in for another kiss, running his tongue against Steve's. Eventually he eases back and rests his forehead against Steves. “You’re really good at this by the way.” he says, motioning to the exam room. “I didn’t know what to expect.”</p><p>Steve blushes a bit. “I guess you spend enough time with doctors, you learn a thing or two” he says. “Between being sickly as a kid and the serum, I’ve probably seen more doctors than anyone on the eastern seaboard.” </p><p>Tony grimaces, pulling away suddenly regretful. “Shit Steve, I didn’t really think about that. Has this, I don’t know, brought up bad memories? I should have remembered that medical stuff probably isn’t your thing.” </p><p>Steve pauses, thinking for a moment if anything they’ve done has made him uncomfortable. “Actually, it’s kind of the opposite? Being on the other side of things, being “Dr. Steve" feels, it feels like I’m taking something back... Does that make sense?”</p><p>Tony nods, making a note to never suggest Steve be the patient. If he brings it up wanting that they’ll work on it and discuss things more before jumping in.</p><p>Steve rubs the worry line forming between Tony’s brows. “It’s really okay, I knew what I was signing up for. Honestly, I figured I’d be a lab rat for the rest of my life, but look at us now.” He smiles and Tony relaxes.  </p><p>Steve’s face gets that’s soft look it gets only around Tony. “The more I think about it, this “treatment” is a gift. You're healthy, and aging slower. We’ll be able to grow old together.”</p><p>“For better or for worse” says Tony, eyes bright. </p><p>Steve’s eyes go wide, “Oh wait Tony, did you just propose in the middle of our kinky roll-playing sex scene?!”</p><p>“Huh, I guess so…” says Tony, “Wait, ‘In the middle’? Are we only at the mid-way point of this thing?” Tony's eyebrows climb. </p><p>Steve laughs and goes to get another pair of gloves. “Let’s get those legs back in those stirrups” he says as he snaps a glove on, and smiles.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Steve administers another “dose,” and eventually they drag themselves back upstairs. </p><p>They shower briefly and collapse on the bed, awakening  once it’s dark outside. They go out to dinner in the city and then take a paddle boat ride in central park. </p><p>When anyone asks, that’s where they say they got engaged. </p><p>Not in their secret sex bunker.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so, I think this may be the last of this series for a while. There is still more I want to write (including "Tony and Steve go camping and Tony fucks Steve up against a tree," and a more angsty "Steve is nervous to hold/care for Morgan" story). </p><p>But, I have been drawn over to the Knives Out fandom and am going to be writing for that over the next however long (Chris Evans you sexy minx!). So if that's your thing check it out! If not, I'll return to Steve/Tony likely later this year or in 2021. Thanks for all the comments and support 🙂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>